A Drink, Memories, and Regrets
by Michelleeee
Summary: misty, heartbroken and single goes to a local bar where her world will change forever. M to be safe
1. One More Drink Wont Hurt

**Alrighty, here we go. First time I've written since Seven Minutes in Heaven. Let's hope this goes over well :)**

_He left me…how could he, what did I do…_ thoughts like this swirled in my head as I swirled my 3rd or 4th Cuba Libre. I was so heart broken, I really thought this guy would be different. He didn't bs me like every other guy did, his words were SO sincere. I'm so stupid how could I believe him? Ugh, this drink is empty…

"Hey bartender…hit me again!" I realized how drunk I sounded, eff it I don't care, why should I care? No one else does. I mean Caleb left me, Nick left me, and now Devon…and let's not forget **him**. He still pains my thoughts, and its been about 10 years now since I've last seen him. Ash, I'm sure he's a master by now. Settled down with a family and Pikachu playing with the little ones, I started to cry thinking about how I left him behind…well we left each other…

_ "Ash…the gym really needs me to go back…" I said to him._

_ "Oh…I mean…I guess you havta go right?" his eyes dropped away from my face._

_ "I mean, I guess so…unless you really don't want me to go…" I also looked at the floor._

_ "No…no…you need to go…the…the gym needs you more then I do" my heart broke when I heard him say that._

_ "Are…are you sure? I could stay if you needed me to…"please Ash, just tell me you want me to stay._

_ "Yeah Misty…you need to go…the gym…" He looked like he was going to be sick._

_ "Oh…okay I guess…I mean if you're sure…"_

_ "Yeah Misty…you need to go…"_

_ "Alright…"_

_I went to turn away from him but I couldn't move, I was frozen. He and I looked at each other, one single tear fell from his eyes, that was all it took. I lost it, I started hysterically crying. I threw myself into his arms and he just held me, he didn't say a word or move a muscle. I don't know how much time had passed before I got dizzy from crying, but when it hit me I pushed myself away from him and ran back to the pokemon center to get my things, and left._

Just then a cold gush of air hit my back; someone had opened the door behind me into the bar. I felt someone flop down onto the stool next to me and ask for a grasshopper. The voice sounded strangely familiar, I was to drunk and cold to pick my head up.

"Hey man, how's it going?" the bartender said to the person sitting next to me.

"Eh, its been better. Me and the girlfriend got into it pretty bad today." The voice said.

"Oh? What about this time?"

"You know, the usual. "Just because you're famous doesn't mean you can live like a slob!" That kinda bs she's always dishing out."

"Ah man, you gotta love women!"

"Haha yeah."

"They're always the same, don't do this, don't do that, how dare you, im sorry kiss me!"

"Haha very true, there was only one girl I knew who was different."

"Oh? And who's this?"

"An old friend I havn't seen in years, she had such red hair, kinda like this drunk broad's"

I had heard enough.

"Excuuuuuuse me, Mr.-I'm-all-that-anna-baga-chips! I am NOT drunk!" and to back up my outstanding argument, I fell off my chair. They both laughed at me. Then Mr. Famous helped me up.

"Mi-Misty?"

"You know this drunk? She's been here for weeks drinking her troubles away."

"Yeah…this is that other girl I was talking to you about" I started to get sleepy.

"C'mon Mist, lemme take you home."

"I don't think so mister, I don't wanna…" my voice trailed off as I blacked out.

**Big thanks to my bestie tessa :] **

**Rate. Comment. Follow. **

**Thanks loves**

**3**


	2. Confessions to the Shadows

**Alrighty, chapter 2…here we gooooooo**

I opened my eyes and there was a dim light coming in through what I believe to be a window. _I wonder what time it is?_ Oh well that's not important, I don't recognize where I am. Oh man, what a headache…what happened?

_"Excuuuuuuse me, Mr.-I'm-all-that-anna-baga-chips! I am NOT drunk!" then I fell off my chair. They both laughed at me. Then Mr. Famous helped me up. _

_ "Mi-Misty?"_

_ "You know this drunk? She's been here for weeks drinking her troubles away."_

_ "Yeah…this is that other girl I was talking to you about" I started getting numb._

_ "C'mon Mist, lemme take you home."_

_ "I don't think so mister, I don't wanna…" my voice trailed off as I blacked out._

Shit! Who _was _that guy who took me home? I sure as hell know I'm not home! It doesn't look like home at all, where am I? I started to sit up and my head spun, "Whoa!" I fell back into the couch.

"Thank god you're up." Said the familiar voice, he was somewhere on the other side of the room. I started to freak out a bit, I couldn't see this guy, I'm probably in his house which I have NO idea where is. What if I'm in the middle of the woods in no-wheres-ville? What if it's a serial rapist/murderer? Damn I watch way to many crime-scene shows…

"Um, who are you and where the hell am I?"

"You're in a hotel."

"In what town?"

"Goldenron, where I found you."

"Why did you take me out of the bar? I was fine."

"No you weren't, you were so drunk you fell out of your chair and blacked out."

"I woulda been fine! It's happened before; they just put me in the back room. I don't need _your_ help."

"Is that what your life is at now? Getting drunk and passing out day in and day out? What happened to the spitfire I used to know?"

"Yeah this _is_ where I am now! I've been betrayed and heart broken by so many people I've lost count!"

"Who broke you? Who betrayed you so badly that you've resorted to alcohol as a fix?"

"Well lets see? My first boyfriend Caleb, my second Alex, and now Devon!"

"Who are they? What did they do?"

"Caleb decided to cheat on me after a year together…with a guy! He fucking cheated on me with a guy!" He had nothing to say so I continued, "Then there was Alex who promised me the world, he promised me he would never leave me, we went to a graduation party and he cheated on me, with 6 different girls, in ONE night." He still said nothing so I again continued, "And this most recent asshole was Devon. He never lied to me even if it meant it would hurt. We were together since my sophomore year in college; he broke up with me 3 weeks ago. I really loved him, he was my entire world. He filled all the holes everyone else left behind, then one day he said we need to talk. He sat me down and told me that he just didn't love me anymore and didn't find it fair to drag me along if he didn't love me. I started hysterically crying, he kissed me on the head and left me there. I didn't eat for a week, and when I did I threw it up from crying. I've only been that upset over one other guy in my entire life…" He finally found his voice, it was very soft, "Who was…who was that other guy you cried like that over…?"

"It was the first guy I was ever in love with…"

"What happened?" his voice was so low it was barely audible

"Well…my sisters and I owned the Cerulean City gym for a while, and there was a point where they needed me to come home, the boy and I were on an adventure together, and I told him I could stay if he didn't want me to. He told me the gym needed me more then he did, that broke my heart. Then I practically begged him to tell me to stay, but he just told me to go. I went to turn away from him but I couldn't move; I was frozen. He and I looked at each other, one single tear fell from his eyes, that was all it took. I lost it, I started hysterically crying. I threw myself into his arms and he just held me, he didn't say a word or move a muscle. I don't know how much time had passed before I got dizzy from crying, but when it hit me I pushed myself away from him and ran back to the pokemon center to get my things, and left him standing there. I ran to the pokemon center and locked myself in the bathroom and cried for god knows how long," I started silently crying as I remembered, "Nurse Joy had to have a Geodude break the door down so she could make me eat, I threw it up though, I was way to upset. And that cycle continued for a week before she put me on an iv. After a few days, I got tired of her hovering and I broke out and ran home, I wanted nothing to do with anyone, I just wanted to focus on my gym. But my efforts were wasted, the gym closed in a year, and by that time I was old enough to start high school, so I was like every other person there. I went to school, did my homework, and cried myself to sleep for years, I still cry over him. And it sucks because all I really want is to see his face again."

There was a long pause, and I swore I heard him crying too. But after what felt like hours of silence, he said "Wh-what was his name?" He was definitely crying, I heard it in his voice.

"His name," it pained me to even say it, "his name is Ash Ketchum, he's the Pokemon Master. Yeah, I'm still in love with him, it's been about 10 years and I still love him. All I want is to see him again and tell him how sorry I am for not staying with him all those years ago…"

"Misty"

*Sigh* "Yeah?"

"What if I told you could see him again?"

"How could you let me see him again? Do you know him or something?"

"Something like that."

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

"Good question." He stepped out of the shadows, and I started hysterically crying.

**Woop Woop! Chapter two is done and over with!**

**Thanks to everyone who is following!**

**Do me a favor and check my friends Nuzlock quest blog (Pokemon on hard mode) at **.

**K? thanks :) Remember,**

**Rate. Comment. Follow.**

**Love you all **


	3. Five Little Words

**Hey people ive gotten a few comments =[ /3 please comment for me?**

**Love you guys**

He stepped out of the shadows and I saw him for the first time in 10 years, it was him, it was Ash.

"A-Ash…is that really you…?" I barely got the words out.

"Yeah Mist, it's me…"

"Oh my god…" I just sat there and stared at him, I couldn't believe it was really him. It's been 10 years and the only difference is he has five-o-clock shadow now. He is really here! He is standing in front of me! Why aren't I saying anything? I opened my mouth to talk, but no words came out.

"I know, it's a lot to swallow at once. I've missed you Mist, it's been way to long…"

"I never thought I'd see you again…"

"Neither did I, what an uncanny turn of events. Eh?"

"Yeah…" I felt star struck. I couldn't talk or move let alone think. I just sat there and stared at him. I stood up and slowly reached out toward his hand, and touched it, I wasn't dreaming. I looked at him, we both stood motionless for a while. He slowly raised his arms, stepped toward me, and hugged me. I threw my arms around him and melted in him warm embrace. He was much taller then me now, my head as right on his chest, and he was so warm and smelled heavenly. I sneakily bit my arm to make sure I was awake, I was. I looked up and him, he had tears in his eyes.

"I missed you so much." He whispered.

"I missed you too Ash. But, you have a girlfriend; I remember hearing that last night. So I really should go. It was nice to see you again." And with that I walked out of the hotel without even looking back. I've been hurt way to many times, I wasn't about to let myself fall without someone there to catch me again, never again would I fall for the too good to be true. And this, this defiantly qualified as too good. I mean c'mon, this is so Hollywood love story. And I was not about to be the heartbroken sap at the end of the movie, not again, never again.

I thought about him all night, I got no sleep what so ever. I decided to try and cool off with a hot bath. I decided to add some Epsom salts cause I was sore from the tumble off the bar stool. I put the radio on and Where Are You Now by Honor Society came on, I started singing.

"Where are you now? 'Cause I'm thinking of you. You showed me how, how to live like I do. If it wasn't for you, I would never be who I am." Just then my phone vibrated. I looked at it, it was a text from a number I didn't recognize, I opened it anyway.

**Hey misty. Its ash. Im sorry you heard about May, I didn't mean for you to hear that. Please text me back. I miss you.**

I stared at my phone for 10 minutes trying to figure out how to reply.

**Ash, you have a girlfriend and I don't want to get hurt again. Don't you dare break up with May because of me. You two are together and you wouldn't end it if I wasn't around so you end it and il never talk to you again. But listen I do miss you, like crazy actually, but we cant talk. Youre taken and im heartbroken and don't want to be again, esp. not so soon. So please don't text me anymore.**

I was crying, I HATED telling him to leave me alone, but it had to be done, if I didn't I KNOW I would've fallen for him and just gotten hurt again. As much as I don't want to admit it, he's probably just like every other guy. They'll say whatever they have to just to get with you, the once they're bored, they leave you for the next and newest. My phone buzzed again, I read the message, it had five little words in the next.

**Well that would be end of chapter 3**

**I don't own pokemon or Honor Society btw lol**

**Rate. Comment. Follow.**

**Thanks loves**

**;)**


	4. Picture Perfect Moment

**Howdy yall! Lol. Sorry about the delay! Homework has its ways of sucking the life out of me, that and I'm having some boy issues, they never get the hint do they? (no offence male readers 3)**

My phone vibrated, the text had five little words. Those five little words would rack my body, my mind, and tear my heart out of my chest. Those five little words were the worst thing I could have imagined ever reading. I hated him for sending those five little words.

**I NEVER stopped loving you…**

Those five little words broke me, I cried. I cried forever, well what seemed like it. When I finally cried myself exhausted, I went to bed. I dropped my phone and it bounced under my dresser. I went to grab my phone but instead I found a letter that I wrote in the 11th grade as a project. It was a letter to Hamlet from Ophelia.

_Oh gentle Hamlet,_

_ Without you and your love, my world stands still. I beg you, forgive me. My father is blind; I should have defended out love. The nights are long, the days are endless and the pieces of my heart are as countless as the stars. I promise to commit myself to you. You are my love, you are my life, you are my world. Our memories are my only thoughts. Think, think back to the good times we shared. I pray you, come back to me._

_ Forever yours,_

_ Ophelia_

I got a great grade on it. She told me that she felt I really embodied the tortured soul of Ophelia. Gee, I wonder why, I was only in love with my best friend I never got to see. And this most recent revelation, well, that just made things soooooooo much better. Ugh. I started having a fight with myself on whether or not to text him back. I started thinking about what would happen if I did.

It was early in the morning and there was a knock at the door, I sluggishly crawled out of bed and answered it. He was standing there and he looked terrible, his eyes were puffy and baggy and he nose was dry.

"You look terrible."

"Gee, thanks, considering I was up all night crying because you didn't text me back I'd think I'd get at least a hello."

"Fine, hello. Now what are you doing here?"

"There is something I want to do, and I've wanted to do since I met you. Back when you were the youngest gym leader, when you wore that yellow belly shirt, jean shorts, and red suspenders. Back when we fought all the time, back when you yelled at me and put me down, back when all I wanted to do was smack you. Back when you did hit me. Back when Brock was the only father figure in my life, back when I wanted nothing more then to kick Gary's ass. Back when—"

"I get it, what do you want to do?" He took a step towards me; he was now inside my apartment. He looked down at me and softly smiled and cupped my face and gently kissed me. Every particle I possess was electrocuted; my entire body felt like it was vibrating. I looked up at him and he was smiling down at me.

"You feel that?"

"You mean the full body vibration? Yeah…I felt that."

"It was everything I ever imagined it to be Misty, everything and more. I've never had a kiss like that in my life before, it was magical." Just then I felt my body vibrate again, and again, and again.

I started to wake up and found my alarm going off, time to get up.

**Mwahahahahaha you all thought they actually kissed. I fooled you =P come now, if I had them kiss in chapter 4 what would the rest of the story be about? Lol**

**Rate. Comment. Follow.**

**Thanks3 **


	5. Revelations Shot Down

**Alrighty guys, now im in a bit of a depressed mood so fair warning about that. Ive got a lot going on right now, friend drama, boy drama, lots of that actually. Ugh I just….i finally decided to write and just get it all out. Hope you enjoy my emotional venting**

I stretched and hit the snooze button on my phones alarm; I was not ready to get out of bed yet. I was just about to fall back asleep when my phone started buzzing. I grunted and rolled over, it was a text from my friend Mary. She and I weren't really that close so I was curious what she wanted.

**You need to go check out Julia's mumbler!**

I responded with a **k thanks**. And went to her mumber page and I saw she was doing one of those things where everyday she has a different task to do. It read:

_Dear bestfriend,_

_When i find you i will let you know. right now i am my own best friend. why? becuz i dont know who to trust and who not to trust. because at any moment the person you trust the most can turn their back on you, and never turn back around._

My heart dropped, I was her best friend I thought. I told her everything and she posts this? She told me she trusted me with everything and anything. Why wouldn't that make us best friends? Doesn't she know I would never turn my back on her? Great just what I need after that damn dream. I debated whether or not to text him back, I decided not to. I sat there and thought about Julia and the dream, depressed I turned on my ipod and _Who Knew_ came on and I absolutely lost it. I can't stand the thought of being on my own. I am terrified of being alone, absolutely terrified.

I wonder sometimes why I'm so afraid of being alone and I can never rationalize it. I know I'm not stunning, but I'm not ugly either. I realized that I am worth something and I just need to find my selfworth and I'll be okay. So I sat down in front of the mirror and looked at myself and this time, instead of picking out my flaws, I picked out my good points.

I have a good figure, nice hair, I love my eyes. I sat there and just said aloud everything that is good about me, then went and tried to pick myself apart and I couldn't do it. I realized that I don't need someone to make me happy, I can do that all on my own. Just as I said this to myself, my phone started ringing

_Hello?_

_Misty? _

_Yeah? Whose this?_

_Its….uh…ash…_

_*Sigh* what?_

_I was wondering if you uh…got my text…_

_Yes I got it I didn't know it needed a reply_

_Oh…well if you were to reply what would you say?_

_I would say k that cool_

_Wha…what?_

_I don't care okay? Please leave me alone_

I hung up the phone and broke down; I wanted nothing more but the talk to him and tell him I love him too. But he has a girlfriend and he can never know I love him, so I'll push him away till he goes. It will be better for everyone that way.

**Well guys that's it for now so…tell me what you think? Thanks guys. Sorry about the length or lack thereof rather.**

**Rate. Comment. Follow.**

**Thanks3 **


	6. One Night Out

**Hello again readers, I do apologize for not having updated in oh I don't know like a year? Its been a rough year. REALLY ROUGH. I got really sick, I was sick for 9 months, not pregnant, SICK. Now that I'm finally 100% better again I WILL be writing again and writing as often as I can. I apologize!**

_I hung up the phone and broke down; I wanted nothing more but the talk to him and tell him I love him too. But he has a girlfriend and he can never know I love him, so I'll push him away till he goes. It will be better for everyone that way._

I love him, I love him more then I thought I could ever love anyone. I can't stand to see him again though, seeing him, hearing from him, it just makes me want to be with him even more. I physically hurt with the desire to be with him; literally every particle in my being wants to run to him. Stop it. Stop it. Stop thinking about him, you cant have him. Well you could, technically, he wants you…YOU. But to get him you'd need to STEAL him, he'd have to end it or CHEAT on May, you've been on the other end of that stick…you KNOW its not fun. Wondering what you did to drive them away, wondering what you could have done differently to have kept him to yourself, wondering what is wrong with you that made him want to leave. It's not fun. You know that…it's that experience that's going to keep you from going after him. _Sigh._

"Well I guess I should get ready for work now." I said as I rolled out of bed. Another wonderful day at the super pokemart, with my wonderful boss, wonderful co-workers, and wonderful people that just expect me to drop everything to help them find what ever it is they want. Oh how I love my job. I walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinet, nothing. I opened the fridge, nothing. So I decided to chuck some fruit in a blender and hope for the best. I threw in some strawberries, a banana, a mango, blueberries, apple juice, and for the hell of it some broccoli. After it was all blended together it looked REALLY gross, like a dog's puke after it ate a whole lot of grass. I decided to be brave and try it, minus the over powering mango, it was really good, surprising. I checked the clock. "SHIT." It was 8:50 I needed to be at work in 10 minutes, so I threw on my work shirt and my kakis and ran with my smoothie and shoes in hand to work.

"Damn girl you look like you had one hell of a night!" Chrissy playful chirped as I burst through the door.

"Chris, you have NO idea." I said panting as I checked in and plopped to the floor and began to tie my shoes.

"Well why don't we fix that, spill!" so I proceeded to tell her all about ash, may, the confession, oh and not to mention Julia.

"Wow she seriously said that? What a ho!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm done with her." There I said it; I've now separated myself from the last person who I thought I could trust. I am now truly alone in the world, woopie.

"And he really said all that to you? Where has the bastard been all these years? I wouldn't take anything he says to heart, he probably just wants to get in your pants. I mean c'mon, May? She isn't all that pretty. I'd grill the boy before I trusted him. I mean did he really expect you to just let him into your life so fast after all he did? Or rather didn't do?" She kept going on and on and on, I grunted a mhm every time she paused so she thought I was listening. Chrissy is a great girl and all but she's not the sharpest knife in the drawer. She just doesn't really understand relationships, she's more of a trophy girl and is totally content with that so more power to her. But still, she needs to shut up already.

"I'm gonna go grab some potions from the back and restock the shelves." I told her

"Oh, okay. Have fun!" Good god I just needed to get away from her. Normally she's not a problem but today she is.

I walked into the back and grabbed a box of potions and made my way out front when I saw Gary strut on in. I pretended he wasn't there but he noticed me.

"Misty? Hey Misty! How are yah?" Oh great. Now I have to pretend to be happy to see the turd.

"Hey Gary, I'm doing pretty well how about you?"

"Pretty well? Please it looks like you got hit by a truck!" Thanks ass…

"Oh, yeah it was a rough night last night."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. When do you get outta here?"

"Um about 330 why?"

"Do you wanna grab a bite to eat?" Lunch date with Gary, just what I needed to get my mind off of HIM.

"Sure thing, where do you want to go? The little shop around the corner?"

"Actually I was thinking we would go to that new restaurant in Mahogany.." He said sheepishly. New restaurant in Mahogany? Oh! It was this really fancy place where the wait list was enormous; Gary must've planned this well in advance. Hmm. Gary planning ahead and being nice? Strange. Ah well, what's one night out right?

"Sure, sounds like a blast."

"Great!" he said a little more excited then I think he wanted to "I'll come pick you up around 530 then?"

"Sounds good." He left the store quite happy. I thought to myself about how this could go down. I mean it felt kind of wrong with Gary being Ash's childhood rival and all but I needed a night out, hell, after everything I've been through, I deserved it. One night out never hurt anybody…right?

**Oh man guys I really am sorry about the SUPER long delay…but I'll be writing again now. Promise :) thanks for sticking by me!**

**Rate. Comment. Follow.**

**Thanks 3 **


End file.
